First Daughter
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Based off the movie of the same name, but different plot. STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED, DUE TO THREATS OF BEING REPORTED!
1. Chapter 1

First Daughter Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! So, in honor of Barack Obama being inaugurated into Office today (January 20, 2009), I am writing this as a spinoff from the 2004 movie featuring Katie Holmes. Character names will be different, and Shane will be the President, with Mitchie as the First Lady.**

President Shane Gray

Shane Gray waved at his beloved fans and supporters. This was to be his second term in Office, and with help of Good PR with the help of his wife, First Lady Michaela Gray, and their daughter, First Daughter Sarah Rose Gray, who was about to start her first year of college in Arkansas.

"Are you sure you want this, sweetheart? I can still call up Georgetown University, so you can live at home?" Shane asked his daughter. Mother, father and daughter were in Sarah's bedroom, along with her golden retriever, Ava.

"I'm positive dad. I would like to stay here to celebrate my birthday in 3 days, and then, on July 2, I'll go to school. I want to get educated as early as possible. But you can't have Secret Service follow me everywhere" Sarah said, as her parents looked at each other, before returning the gaze onto their daughter.

Sarah was their angel. Shane was a Professor at the University of Redmond when Sarah was born, and after almost 13 years teaching, and with his understanding knowledge, he branched out to become a Senator. He was voted in for the job, and held his title for 8 years. When Sarah was 14, Shane had won the vote to become President. He was proud to serve his countrymen, and always open for new ideas to help the world and his community. Shane's only concern was that Sarah was often treated differently because of her father's job.

Sarah was tutored at home after the election in 2004, in her home with her parents and dog, in a big white house.

**The Next Night (June 16, 2008)**

Shane and Mitchie were in the main entry way to the White House for a Beneficial Dinner honoring the arrival of the new Secretary to President Gray.

"Honey, where is Sarah?" Michaela (a/n: from what I know, no nicknames are given to the first lady in public, so she is called Michaela!)

Just as she spoke her child's name, a beautiful 17 year-old walked down the red carpeted staircase in a ivory white crystal beaded ball gown. Sarah looked beautiful, but her mother was drawn to her pale white face.

"Shane, something's wrong with Sarah" she informed her husband when there were no other guests to greet.

"What could be bothering her?" Shane asked Michaela.

"She starts college in under 2 weeks, she's an only child who is inseparable from her parents, Shane, she's scared. After the Benefit, we'll talk to her, okay?" she stated to Shane.

Sure enough, after the guests had left, and Shane and Mitchie had dressed into their pajamas, they walked hand in hand to their daughter's bedroom.

"Sarah, can we come in sweetheart?" Mitchie asked her princess.

"Yeah, come in" Sarah said. She was laying on her bed with Ava nestled into her stomach. The pup was only 6 months old, and calmer than Shane was during his speeches. Sarah had always been calm, therefore training Ava to be calm was a piece of sliced cake!

"Honey, are you okay?" Shane asked. Sarah shook her head, and let her tears fall. She leaned up and hugged her mother for dear life.

"Mommy, call Georgetown. I can't bear the thought of leaving here" she cried into Mitchie's chest. Shane looked at his wife, and she nodded. He walked down the hallway to his office, and made the phone call to Georgetown University.

**TADA!! This story is in honor of the 44****th**** President of the United States of America, Barack Hussein Obama!! Best wishes, Mr. President, and make us proud!!**


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_**Hey everyone, I hope you are well. I won't be able to update for a while, seeing as I got my G2 yesterday, and due to the recession, I lost my job, and I have a couple minor crises' that I am going through. If worse comes to worse, I will post a notification that I will not continue with fanfiction, but that may not happen. **_

_**I have also noticed flaked levels in the reviews for my stories. I have a small case of writer's block, so if you could PLEASE review the stories, and maybe drop a few ideas, I may be able to come up with more stories for you all to enjoy!!**_

_**Thanks very much guys, you are all amazing!!**_

_**-Ashley**_


End file.
